Carrying Home
by synstropezia
Summary: Kematian Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memberi dampak besar terhadap Dazai Osamu. Gara-garanya Dazai menjadi berhalusinasi, sampai menganggap Edogawa Ranpo sebagai Akutagawa yang menuntut untuk mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya / "Sadar atau tidak, Dazai-kun menikmati kepura-puraanmu saat bersama kami."


**Carrying Home**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, kependekan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Tersesat bukanlah hal menyenangkan–Edogawa Ranpo mengetahui itu, meski ia terus mengulanginya seolah-olah kesasar menjadi hobi baru (yang menyusahkan)

Ringkas saja, Ranpo tersesat usai mengunjungi toko permen langganannya di pusat perbelanjaan. Jalan pulang sang detektif ditutup, akibat perbaikan yang memakan waktu tiga bulan. Maka, dengan mempertaruhkan peruntungan ia mencari lain rute dan ... begitulah–Ranpo pun kesasar di sebuah gang sempit. Sudah setengah jam kakinya berkeliling, namun selalu balik ke titik awal.

"Kapan aku menikmati permenku coba?" keluhnya kepada langit yang perlahan jingga. Pemandangan senja menjadi kurang nikmat, karena Ranpo tidak mengulum permennya.

Gang ini memang sempit. Namun, jalannya bercabang membuat Ranpo seperti memecahkan teka-teki labirin–dan ia membenci itu, karena menemukan jalan bukan keahliannya. Suka atau benci Ranpo terpaksa kembali berputar-putar. Kali ini pencariannya sedikit membuahkan hasil, menilik sang detektif menemukan sebuah kedai minum. Ada kursi bambu di depan bangunannya. Ranpo memutuskan duduk lantas menikmati permen.

Tak akan ada lagi menyesatkan diri, lalu samar-samar ditertawai gerombolan camar. Seseorang akan keluar kedai sebentar lagi–penyelamat Ranpo untuk keluar dari gang terkutuk.

"Nanti datang lagi, ya, Dazai-_kun_!" Lima menit setelahnya penyelamat yang dimaksud keluar kedai. Pemuda jangkung itu celingak-celinguk, sampai bahunya ditepuk Ranpo yang asyik mengulum permen.

"Ah~ Ada Ranpo-san ternyata. Kamu pasti tersesat." Bau sake menguar kencang dari napasnya. Ranpo menjaga jarak, sebelum mengiyakan Dazai yang tertawa kecil sebagai respons.

"Begitulah. Aku jalan di belakangmu, ya."

"Tentu. Ranpo-_san_ bisa mengandalkanku."

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terdiam. Ranpo terus mengikuti mau Dazai berbelok, lurus atau memotong jalan, sampai mereka balik ke kedai minum yang lima belas menit lalu dikunjungi. Maniak perban itu berhenti tanpa niat meminta maaf. Pandangannya nanar menyapa jingga langit di mana camar bebas beterbangan–begitu lepas menantang dunia, tanpa terikat oleh apa pun yang diam-diam; mendatangkan rasa iri.

Ketika tatapannya diturunkan, dan jingga memudar dari sepasang mata cokelat. Saat itulah Dazai menoleh ke belakang–mendapati masa lalu di mana kenangan silam mengukir sosok serba hitam, dengan segala kisah yang kasihnya tanggal sejak awal sekali. Ada rasa bersalah yang diungkapkan lewat caranya memandang–sangat resah sekaligus gundah seakan-akan hilang asa.

"Kenapa kita balik ke sini lagi? Aku mau pulang ke agensi dan–", "Kamu tidak mau balik ke Port Mafia?" Dengan cepat Dazai memotong. Senyumnya bergelantung lemah, pada bibir yang memucat oleh sebentuk pilu tak bernama.

"Kalau mau ke Port Mafia pergi saja sendiri. Aku–", "Kamu tidak mau balik bersamaku ke sana?" Tergesa-gesa Dazai mendekat. Ranpo sengaja mengarahkan langkahnya ke kursi bambu panjang, agar mereka bisa beristirahat.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk, ya. Tetapi, bukan berarti aku mau berbagi permen denganmu."

"Permen? Sejak kapan Akutagawa-_kun_ suka yang manis-manis? Makanmu saja sedikit sampai kurus begitu."

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–mantan bawahan Dazai yang meninggal tiga bulan lalu, akibat terbunuh sewaktu menjalani misi. Port Mafia jelas kehilangan, walau mengejutkannya Dazai turut merasai. Pemuda jangkung itu baik-baik saja di awal. Lama-kelamaan jadi mengigau sewaktu tidur di sofa. Sembarangan berkeliaran ketika mengerjakan misi, untuk berduka dengan luka abadi di hadapan nisan yang bisu–Dazai kadang menganggap Akutagawa menolaknya, setiap dia punya racauan diabaikan.

Kondisi tersebut jelas mengkhawatirkan. Yosano Akiko–dokter agensi bahkan merekomendasikan psikiater kenalannya untuk mengecek Dazai. Baru sebulan menjalani terapi, psikiater itu 'dipecat' usai Ranpo menyampaikan tanggapannya–anggota lain pun setuju, termasuk Fukuzawa Yukichi yakni pemimpin mereka.

_"Hanya Dazai-kun yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri."_

Dengan mengutarakan satu kalimat yang bernuansa abu-abu itu, seluruh anggota menjaring dan menangkap maknanya dengan lain-lain cara. Mereka paham maksud Ranpo, walau kemungkinan maksud dari 'menyelamatkan diri sendiri' beda-beda arti untuk setiap orang.

"Penyesalanmu pasti sangat besar." Sampai Dazai tak mampu menemukan celah untuk memaafkan diri sendiri. Saking beratnya pula malah berlarut-larut hingga tersesat di dunia hitam ciptaannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sejak Akutagawa-_kun_ menghantuiku." Meski lebih tepat dikatakan, 'ilusi yang Dazai ciptakan dari rasa bersalahnya terutama penyesalan'.

"Suaramu tidak terdengar sebanyak apa pun Akutagawa-_kun_ mendatangiku. Kau hanya memanggil 'Dazai-_san_' berulang kali, dan mendadak lenyap setiap aku menengok. Baru kali ini kau tidak hilang saat sengaja kutemukan."

"'Aku datang untuk membunuh Dazai-_san_'. Bagaimana jika demikian?" Dazai dan kehancurannya tidaklah aneh, mengingat ia selalu berlari untuk lolos dari kejaran luka. Sekarang ini ketika dipaksa menghadapinya, jelas semakin tak karuan bahkan tinggal menanti untuk menjadi ketiadaan.

"Memang pantas, kok. Padahal aku belum memberi tujuan hidup yang Akutagawa-_kun_ cari, tetapi kabur begitu saja."

"Katakan saja yang Dazai-_kun_ pikirkan. Perasaanmu itu terlalu rumit sampai kau sendiri gagal memahaminya."

"Hahaha ... rasanya aneh ketika Akutagawa-_kun _menasihatiku seperti ini. Kau tambah dewasa, ya. Jika begitu apa Akutagawa_-kun_ tidak berniat mencari tujuan hidupmu sendiri?"

"Anggap seperti mengerjakan kasus. Dazai-kun harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir."

Sedikit saja, Ranpo ingin mendorong Dazai dengan memaksanya berhenti menyembunyikan kata-kata. Meskipun sang detektif tahu apa yang Dazai pikirkan, menumpahkannya lebih baik karena ada rasa lega yang dapat mengobatinya walau sejenak. Mungkin, ketika Ranpo mendengarkan dan membalas kesah milik Dazai, secara tidak langsung Ranpo bisa membantunya menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

'**Diam adalah emas**', begitu kata pepatah. Namun, 'emas' tersebut harus sesekali dibagi agar tidak menggunung dan menenggelamkan seseorang.

"Tujuan hidupmu adalah untuk membawaku pulang ke Port Mafia, ketika aku berkhianat dua tahun lalu. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Dazai-_kun_ yakin ingin memberi tujuan seperti itu pada Akutagawa?" Mata serindang pohon itu menyambut keterkejutan Dazai. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat menebak-nebak arti dalam sunyi yang terasa asing.

"Bukankah bagus? Akutagawa-_kun_ diam-diam selalu menginginkanku pulang ke Port Mafia. Aku tahu itu."

"Jika tujuan hidupnya adalah membawamu pulang ke Port Mafia. Aku jadi kasihan sama dia." Tahu-tahu Ranpo beranjak dari bangku bambu. Berpura-pura menjadi Akutagawa adalah hal bodoh. Jika Dazai bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri, tetapi bukan Akutagawa sungguhan yang menariknya, maka buat apa karena di akhir Dazai betulan menjadi ketiadaan.

"Jangan bilang Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak sanggup~ Kamu enggak selemah ini, bukan?"

"Ya. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup, karena kamu sendiri yang menolaknya secara tidak langsung."

"Menolak ... bagaimana? Rasanya seperti bukan dirimu saja. Akutagawa-_kun_ yang kukenal tidak begini." Memang bukan, kok. Dazai saja yang sinting, karena tiba-tiba menganggap Ranpo sebagai Akutagawa. Setelah semua ini diakhiri, Ranpo ingin ditraktir permen sebulan penuh.

"Setiap Dazai-_kun_ bercanda dan mengobrol bersama kami, Akutagawa akan merasa tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membawamu pulang. Karena itu, memberinya tujuan hidup seperti tadi hanya memberatkan dia."

"Sebenarnya aku berpura-pura, kok. Kupikir dengan tertawa atau bertingkah konyol, itu yang dinamakan orang baik."

"Sadar atau tidak, Dazai-_kun_ menikmati kepura-puraanmu saat bersama kami." Telunjuk pengguna 'super deduksi' itu terarah lurus pada Dazai. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai Ranpo bisa mengetuk palu, dan menutup kasus ini dengan cemerlang.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Pikiran Dazai sudah buntu. Wajahnya tidak karuan setelah dibasahi air mata yang datang walau tak diundang. Ranpo tahu pemuda jangkung itu lelah–terlalu letih sampai gagal mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ini hanya saran. Kenapa Dazai-_kun_ tidak memberinya tujuan seperti 'menemukan tempat pulang'?" Mungkin saja Akutagawa merasa langit bukan rumahnya. Jadi, anjing Port Mafia itu tengah berkelana untuk mencari rumah yang bisa disinggahi.

Bahkan bisa saja Akutagawa yang sesungguhnya menontoni mereka, dan mendengarkan percakapan ini.

"Tempat pulang maksudnya rumah?"

"Rumah dalam artian lain. Dazai-_kun_ juga bisa menjadikan tujuan itu sebagai tujuanmu." Terdengar menarik, ya? Hanya saja, senyuman Dazai tampak kurang menyetujui saran Ranpo yang menurutnya; terlalu berat untuk seseorang yang dihantui sekaligus ingin mati.

"Menurutmu aku bisa?"

"Tergantung dirimu sendiri. Tetapi ..."

_PUK!_

"Kami akan membantumu menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku sebagai detektif nomor satu di dunia."

Tepukan dari Ranpo sukses menarik Dazai agar berhenti menyelami hitam dunianya. Warna cokelat yang semula hanyut di kegelapan perlahan-lahan kembali, dan cahaya mekar lagi meninggali sepasang mata Dazai. Sosok Akutagawa pun seketika lenyap digantikan Ranpo yang tersenyum. Detektif andalan agensi itu membalikkan badan, lantas melakukan peregangan gara-gara pegal.

"Ranpo-_san_ ...? Mana Akutagawa-_kun_?" tanya Dazai celingak-celinguk. Sekitarnya begitu kosong tanpa seorang pun, selain mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Ayo pulang."

"Benar juga. Tadi Ranpo-_san_ memintaku mengantarmu pulang ke agensi." Tanpa diberitahu lagi Dazai langsung berdiri. Senja telah matang. Hari sebentar lagi gelap yang berarti, mereka bakal kena marah karena kelamaan.

"Jalan di depanku. Tubuhmu masih bau arak."

"Tadi Akutagawa-_kun_ berkata soal 'menemukan tempat pulang'. Menurut Ranpo-_san_ rumahku yang mana?" Puas menyusahkannya Dazai malah melontarkan pertanyaan retorik. Kini giliran Ranpo yang lelah, karena kekurangan asupan permen.

"Dazai-_kun_ tahu jawabanku."

"Ayolah aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu~"

"Jelas saja agensi. Lagi pula Dazai-_kun_ harus bertanding _riddle_ denganku besok. Kalau hari ini tidak bisa, aku capek."

"Baiklah~ Besok kita akan melakukannya sampai Ranpo-_san_ puas. Kalau kalah permenmu kuambil, lho~" Tanpa bertanding pun Dazai sering mencurinya. Mereka akan ribut, terus dilerai Kunikida Doppo yang hobinya marah-marah.

"Omong-omong soal permen, Dazai-_kun_ harus mentraktirku permen sebulan penuh."

"Heee? Kenapa?" Rasa heran Dazai tidak digubris sampai ia memundurkan langkah. Ranpo buru-buru menjauh, usai diserang bau arak yang masih menyengat.

"Karena telah menyusahkanku."

"Terbalik, Ranpo-_san_. Justru kamu yang menyusahkanku karena tersesat~ Namun kali ini, biarlah. Aku tahu, kok, Ranpo-_san_ telah melakukan sesuatu untukku. Atau mau kujelaskan?"

"Simpan saja untuk dirimu sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah permennya." Lagi-lagi Dazai mendekati Ranpo bahkan merangkul pundaknya. Pemuda jangkung itu hendak membisikkan sesuatu, sehingga Ranpo menahan diri sebentar saja.

"Terima kasih, Ranpo-_san_. Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti menemukan rumahnya."

"Sekarang menjauhlah. Tubuhmu sangat bau tahu."

Dalam perjalanan pulang Dazai pun sibuk bercerita pada Ranpo yang sedikit menurunkan topinya–ucapan terima kasih Dazai membuatnya malu, sehingga respons sang detektif sebatas mengangguk atau menjawab singkat.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya ini fic udah slse dari beberapa hari lalu. tapi aku lagi bucin HxH makanya males edit wkwkw. awalnya ide DaRan yang ini mau aku masukin ke event crack pair di day 3, tapi enggak jadi karena awalnya juga ide ini buat collab ama temen. akhirnya aku bikin sendiri gara2 bingung nyatuin punya dia sama punyaku gimana (meski lebih ke mikir konfliknya mau gimana). oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
